Churro and Jace: A Tale of Two Pizza Lovers
by Desiree91011
Summary: {FanFic for Jurro shippers on Reunion}


**Churro and Jace: A Tale of Two Pizza Lovers**

It was late at night when Churro and Jace arrived back at Churro's house. She was saying goodbye to her one and only love by giving him a soft yet loving kiss. Her pink lip gloss felt great on Jace's lips. He thought to himself: _God, she's so perfect. I wish her dad approved of us dating. Then maybe our love could finally reach its full potential. _

Upon moving away, he just couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous brunette that made his eyes sparkle. His head was clouded up with lust when he made the decision to pull her back into the kiss. Churro could feel the heated passion fog up the windows of the boy's SUV, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as she pulled him closer. Jace knew that she was thinking about the same thing he was; which was sex. See, Churro's dad didn't want his daughter to have sex until she was married. But what father wouldn't?

Jace and Churro hadn't had their first time yet and the sexual tension between them in that car was insane. His dad had already given him condoms before he went on the date, so he was more than prepared. Churro, on the other hand, didn't know if she was ready yet. She loved Jace with all of her heart but she knew her dad would kill her if she got pregnant. As the kiss became more passionate while each second passed, those negative thoughts went away, and she began to climb into the backseat of the car with him. Once back there, Jace started stripping off her top and his, taking the condoms out from his pocket with a small smile as he cupped her breasts, gently lying her down on the seat so he could then move on top of her. That position made her feel helpless, but she honestly didn't mind.

After he got the rest of his clothes off, he started removing her tights. He slid one of his hands back up to cup her small yet perky breasts before moving his other inside her panties, watching with a smirk as she took steady breaths. He knew she enjoyed his actions, so just to be a tease, he stopped. He slowly glided his tongue down her bare torso before it reached her womanhood. Churro moaned out loudly in pleasure, thinking about how lucky they were to have the windows of his car tinted so that no one could see what they were doing. She was then shushed by Jace, which made her want him even more.

He spread the lips of her womanhood before dipping his tongue inside, feeling it brush across her clitoris. He opened his mouth wider so it could cover her entire genitalia, causing her to let a soft scream slip from her mouth. He felt his eagerness overwhelm him, immediately yet carefully ripping one of the condom packets open, sliding the condom onto his erect member. He slowly pushed it inside her lubricated womanhood, easing himself in and out before quickening his pace of which he thrusted into her. He held onto her thighs as he grinded his hips against hers, feeling her hymen tear and listening to the scream of pain that had escaped Churro's mouth. Her scream just made him even more confident, thrusting his member deeper inside of her womanhood. He felt her walls contract, which made his member pulsate in pleasure. She screamed once more as she felt herself climax, blushing heavily once she did so. He released his heavy load into the rubber before pulling out, happy that he was able to finally release all of that tension that grew inside of him.

Churro rested back from the excitement of just experiencing her first time. It actually wasn't as painful as she thought it would've been. They both got their clothes back on before he escorted her up to her house, where her 8 other siblings were watching her approach the door from their own bedroom windows. Before Jace was able to even give her one last kiss to say goodnight, he felt his phone vibrate within his other pocket. He quickly checked the screen of his iPhone, only to see a text from his friend Sonny:

"_**How was the date? Did you fuck her right in the pussy yet?"**_

He laughed a bit at the text, and then finally bid adieu to his girlfriend.


End file.
